justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Up the Jam
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1989 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 92 |dura = 3:41 |nowc = PumpUpTheJam (Remake) |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) }} "Pump Up the Jam" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man wearing hip hop styled clothes. He is wearing a yellow and lime green track jacket, a yellow necklace, green baggy pants, and green sneakers. He also has lime green flat top hair, and green sunglasses. In the remake, he is greener and darker. Background Original The base of the background is a greenish blue, with some green and blue diagonal lines. Various purple electrical waves are sparking. Remake In the remake, the walls are blue and there are some light blue lines that follow the beat of the song and appear at the start. Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Pec Push *Switching *Gangsta Snap *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off *Pineapple *Tough Guy Walk Trivia General *The shortened version of the song is used in game. *Anything sung after the final "I want..." is not shown in the lyrics. *The second time "While your feet are/Stompin " is sung, the lyrics show it as "While your fee are/Stompin ". *In the lyrics, the line “Get your booty on the floor tonight” is misinterpreted as “Get your body on the floor tonight”. Routine *'' '' is the only routine in the entire series to only use a gradient for the dancer s colors. *The dancer appears on the back and front cover on the PAL version of . He appears on a lot of the promotional posters for the game as well. *The routine from this song was used in the game trailer. *The Beta coach was much brighter than his finalized appearance. **The menu square uses this Beta element. *In the files, there is an early version of the menu icon, where the background is replaced by a horizontal purple gradient. **In addition, the coach s color scheme is closer to his actual one, and his body is surrounded by a red outline. *As opposed to Girls & Boys, Jerk It Out and Le Freak, s pictograms were not used as placeholders in the files. Gallery Game Files PumpUpTheJam_jd1_cover_generic.png|'' '' Pumpupthejam_cover_online.png|'' '' (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Pumpupthejam_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Beta Elements Pump jd1 beta square will07498.png|Beta menu icon pump up the jam beta.jpg|Beta version Videos Official Music Video Technotronic - Pump Up The Jam Teasers Pump Up the Jam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Pump Up the Jam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Pump Up the Jam - Just Dance Extractions Pump Up the Jam - Just Dance (Extraction) Just Dance Now - Pump Up The Jam (Gigapixel AI for Video 1080p) References Site Navigation es:Pump Up the Jam ru:Pump Up the Jam de:Pump Up the Jam pl:Pump Up the Jam Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs